At present, as to fire accidents caused by various reasons, those accidents caused by burning ends of cigarettes that are abandoned at will has increased in frequency hundreds and thousands times than fire accidents caused by other reasons. At least one reason of this fact is that although the governments of various countries work hard to dissuade people from smoking, the number of people who smoke is still very large. Smokers may smoke at any places except non-smoking areas and tend to throw away cigarette ends anywhere at will. Additionally, falling asleep with a lit cigarette can also result in unintended ignition of nearby combustible materials. Such careless disposal or inattention can result in the undesired igniting of the somewhat inflammable substance such as beddings, clothing, paper, trees, and etc. by burning cigarettes ends, so as to cause fire accidents.
Therefore, it is a preferable option for reducing such fire accidents to provide a cigarette or other product that is commonly consumed by combustion/heat which can reduce the potential of unintended ignition of other combustible materials, so as to reduce the number of fire accidents caused by the use of such products.